


Fishing Buddies

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Decided to post this before the next episode, Implied Relationships, M/M, implied fiddlestan, not gonna start changing their names till after today, stanford is grunkle not the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonymous said to jessiemw14:<br/>If you are still open for prompts. (Fiddleford) The Stan twins going fishing and bringing Fiddleford along to be a new 'fishing buddy' and Stanford making him one of those hats (which he sewed NERD onto) xoxo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“This is ridiculous.”

“Aw c’mon Fids, it’ll be great!” Stanley laughed, Fiddleford merely continued to grumble in the backseat of the car while in the front passenger seat Stanford continued to grin widely, bouncing lightly in his seat with excitement.

It was dumb, or so Fiddleford thought about the whole situation. Going fishing while they had work to do, Fiddleford continued on with his grumbling, but not once did the smaller male disagree or object to the trip (though that certainly wouldn’t stop the man from complaining under his breath). How could he? With Stanford looking so happy and excited, it was near impossible for Fiddleford to object to this little trip. Especially with Stanford’s face so lit up. Stanley hummed after a few minutes of searching in the parking area, he finally found a space and when he did and the engine was shut off, Stanford sprung from the car and to the trunk, both his brother and Fiddleford trailing behind him.

Stanford, once the trunk was open, began shuffling through the said trunk and began pulling out the fishing poles and gear. Stanley rolled his eyes and ran off saying he was going to go rent the boat, leaving Fiddleford to help out Stanford. Fiddleford said nothing as he took the fishing poles away from Stanford, and though the smaller male said nothing about it, he quietly admired Stanford’s lit up face, only stopping when they saw Stanley.

“Ready you two?” Stanley asked, cocking an eyebrow upward in question towards Fiddleford and only the smaller male because it was obvious to both scientists that Stanford was more than beyond ready.

“I guess,” Fiddleford sighed, handing Stanley the fishing poles, pausing when Stanford suddenly gasped.

“Crap! I forgot something in the car, I’ll be right back!” Stanford exclaimed, rushing back to their car.

“What’s Stanford up to now?” Fiddleford asked Stanley, turning to his friend/boss, who merely gave a shrug. The duo watched with mixed emotions as Stanford came running back (Fiddleford seemed very confused while Stanley just seemed amused with his twin’s antics).

“Here we go!” Suddenly a fishing hat was shoved onto Fiddleford’s head, while another was flung Stanley’s way (which was caught by the six fingered man), “Made ‘em myself Nerds!”

Fiddleford blinked as he looked up to find that Stanford and Stanley both had similar hats with their names on them; so the smaller male silently removed the hat to read the words stitched onto the hat.

Fiddleford was not impressed.

“Wha – Why does mine say  _nerd?!_ ” Fiddleford sputtered, glaring at Stanford while he felt his cheeks grow hotter in embarrassment. Stanford merely threw his head back in a hardy laugh, “ _Stanford?!_ ”

Stanford just kept laughing, even after a grumbling Fiddleford put the hat back on.


End file.
